Hellhole
by lady leah
Summary: ( contains Violence, torture and Yaoi, possible mm rape in later chapters) full summary inside, the Demolition boys are feeling Boris' anger full force and the Blade Breakers are at a loss when two of the Team mates go missing. KaiTala,RayBryan.
1. chapter one

An: I really wanted to write something darker after ~always and forever~ and I came up with this little story.

****

Warning: this story contains angst/ violence/ torture and yaoi/slash, possible mm rape in later chapters. You have been warned so if you don't like, then don't read. As I will not tolerate flamers.

****

Summary: the celebrations are over and the Blade Breakers prepare to leave Russia and head home to Japan, Boris is angered with the Demolition boys and punishes them and he has also set his sights on tacking revenge upon the Blade Breakers by Kiddnapping two of their team members and causing them pain. 

Hellhole 

Chapter one

He shuddered wrapping his arms around his knees it was dark and deadly quiet, their wasn't single sound to be heard, save the steady breathing of his team mates in their separate cells. Boris had snapped after their loss against the Blade Breakers at the world championships a few days ago. He'd thrown each of them into separate cells and beaten them brutally one by one since they arrived back at the Abbey.

A soft noise caught the teen's attention and slowly he lifted up his head, he could hear quiet sobbing and knew instantly it was Ian crying again. He sighed wishing he could comfort his smallest friend but he couldn't the cells were locked tight and in fact the only thing in the cells were; a single bed a straw to sleep on, they were taken to the bathroom every four hours by three or four Abbey guards and received a few slices of bread and a glass of water a day, so far they'd been locked up for two days now. The only time they left the cells for a long period of time was when they were taken to be punished.

" Tala…" Bryans dry voice said quietly from the cell next to Tala's.

" Yes…" the said teen asked and flinched in pain as he moved his arm.

" Are you okay?" the violet-eyed teen sounded worried and Tala detected a small note of fear in his voice.

" I fine" the red head lied closing his eyes. He wasn't of course but he didn't want his friends to worry, Boris had seen to it that Tala was punished the most severely of the team. Bryan was the next one to be punished harshly for his loss in the match against Ray. Ian and Spencer weren't punished as much as the other two teen but they were still being beaten and god know what else.

" Are Spencer…and…Ian okay?" Bryan managed to ask weakly.

" I think Spencer's sleeping…Ian was crying a few minutes ago, but he seems quiet now," the captain of the Demolition boys said quietly.

Footsteps sounded outside of his cell and the red head trembled slightly, the cell Door was unlocked and opened to reveal Boris' looming form, a cruel smirk on his face the red head gulped knowing what was to come.

~*~

" You okay Kai?" the golden-eyed Chinese boy asked worriedly looking at his team captain face, the crimson-eyed teen kept glancing out of the window worriedly.

"Yeah" he muttered coldly fixing his eyes on Ray "I'm fine" he sat on the end of his bed and stared into space. Kai wasn't okay at all he was far from okay, and he was worried, really worried; he dreaded to think what punishment Boris was putting his childhood friends through. He wanted to know if they were okay but going to the abbey was a bad idea and would only put him in danger.

"Look Kai you may not be the most expressive person on the team, but I know when something's wrong so don't lie" the Chinese teen said sternly giving his team captain a glare. Ray had been observing Kai for the past two days, ever since Tyson won the battle and they became world champions, the golden-eyed teen had seen the worried look Kai gave the Demolition boys before Boris ordered them out of the stadium.

" Stay out of my business Ray" Kai warned glaring at him, Ray didn't pry any further he'd taken the hint and let the conversation drop.

The silver haired boy stood up and made for the door, he looked at Ray and decided to ask the boy for his help, he needed to know if the Demolition boys were okay and he knew the abbey like the back of his hand so he could avoided the cameras easily.

"Ray" Kai said quietly.

"Hmm" Ray said moving his eyes to Kai; the Chinese teen frowned upon seeing the crimson-eyed teen biting his lower lip nervously.

" Would you help me Ray," he asked his cold mask had crumbled and worry shone in his eyes.

" With what?" the golden eyed teen asked softly.

" I need to know if…Demolition boys are okay" the last two words were said in a mere whisper full of pain and guilt.

"What!" Ray said surprised. " I don't mean to sound harsh Kai…but why do you care so much about those guys," he asked and recived a cold glare from Kai.

" Forget it Ray, I thought you of all people would understand" Kai snapped and left the room before the Chinese teen could open his mouth.

Ray sighed hearing the door slam shut, _what's going with Kai _he thought shaking his head, it wasn't like Kai to snap at people like that. The teen stood up and left the hotel after his team Caption and on the way he ran into Tyson, Max and Kenny who were heading back to the hotel laughing.

" Hey Ray what's sup bud" Tyson asked seeing the worried look on the Chinese teens face.

"I'm looking for Kai, have you seen him?" he asked tiredly.

" Yeah Mr grumps passed us about ten minutes ago" the navy haired blader said pointing behind him. 

" I'd leave him, if I was you Ray. He looks pretty angry" Max warned seriously.

" Thanks for the warning guys, I'll go find him" Ray laughed 

" Well good luck buddy," Tyson said patting the golden eyed teen on the back before he, Max and Kenny walked on. Ray watched them round the corner and sighed he then walked in the direction Tyson had pointed out.

"What is going on in your head, Kai" he wondered watching the sky darken overhead.

~*~

It was dark and cold by the time Kai entered the park, he used watch the other kids having fun and playing with their friends on the swings and slide from the Abbey grounds and wonder why he or any of the other kids staying at the Abbey weren't allowed to play or smile or show any emotion. He knew now that they had been doomed from the beginning, a life of emptiness, sorrow and torture.

He could see the cold, dark and lonely looking Abbey from were he sat, their was a few lights on but that was all and for some reason it frightened him, it was too quiet and empty looking for his own comfort. 

"Kai" the silver haired boy didn't answer, he just watched the Abbey for any signal that he'd been sighted here, so close to that dark building. He hated that place almost as much as he hated Boris and his Grandfather, he remembered all the times when Boris would enjoy hurting his charges, torturing them and sometimes raping them and he did all of this for his own pleasure. He loved seeing people in pain he loved hearing them beg him to let them go, and most of all he loved watching them go insane or give up on their life. Kai's hands curled into fists, how could he leave now knowing Tala and the other Demolition boys were going to be punished severely for their loss.

They were his childhood friends and he, Kai was just going to abandon then again.

No not this time, no this time he wouldn't leave Russia without getting them out of the Abbey.

" Kai" he turned to see Ray standing behind him looking over towards the Abbey.

" What do you want?" asked coldly as he too, turned his eyes towards the cold stone building. 

Ray shuddered the place gave him the creeps, he watched Kai ball his fists his eyes clouded with anger and rage.

" I want to help you" Ray said gently, he sat down next to Kai and gently placed a hand on the teens shoulder, Kai froze at Ray touch and quickly he moved his hand away and watched as Kai visibly relaxed.

" Tell me Kai what's going on" Kai remained quiet for a moment the he spoke his voice was hard and cold.

" I can't leave them here, alone with _him_" Ray didn't even have to ask who he was, because the Chinese teen knew Kai meant Boris.

" I've known Boris to do some fucked up things to those who fail their training, and I know what he'll do to the Demolition boys; he'll torture them, break them and eventually they'll go insane or just give up on life. He's done it before to so many kids" Kai's voice creaked and he tried to gain control over his emotions.

" Oh my god, I…had no idea" Ray said shocked. 

" The worst thing is, Boris enjoys seeing others in pain" a tear slipped down Kai's face and he wipped it away quickly hoping Ray wouldn't notice. 

" Your pain is his pleasure" Kai whispered.

" Dose he…has he…ever hurt you Kai?" Ray asked already knowing the answer the other teen began to tremble as he tired to block out the memories and pain of his life.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two teens, each lost in their own thoughts, the clouds over head parted slightly and the stars twinkled at them and the moon shone down a beam of silver light illuminating the white snow covering the ground.

Ray looked up at the night's sky and the quarter moon. He heard a small thud and averted his eyes from the sky only to see Kai had been knocked unconscious, he reached into his pocket and felt around for his Blade. His fingers touched the cool surface of his Blade and would have pulled it out if a sharp pain shot through the back of his head and after that moment he knew nothing more than the darkness.

~*~

" Something's wrong" Lee muttered shaking his head, he gazed out of the window and wondered why he felt empty all of a sudden like something had been taken from him deep inside.

"Lee" Mariah said over putting a hand on his shoulder, she looked worried about something and she seemed a little shaky. " I just have a wired feeling, something's not right," she said echoing his earlier thoughts.

" I know Mariah, I feel it too" Lee said softly tacking her hand in his.

" I don't like this feeling" the pink haired girl said "I don't like it one bit" she looked at Lee who's eyes were narrowed in thought. She left the room quietly and went to her room once inside a tear escaped her eye and her only thought was about the golden-eyed Blade Breaker.

" Ray" the name escaped her lips quietly and the name seemed to linger in the air for a few seconds.

~*~

Boris sat in his office going through some papers when a knock sounded on the door. He mumbled a cold "come in" a cruel smile spread over his face as two Abbey guards entered one carrying the unconscious of Kai Hiwatari, Boris didn't even glance at the second guard or see the unconscious form of Ray Kon in his arms.

" I see you've found young Kai, I must say you were very quick" Boris said his eyes taking on a dangerous gleam.

" Yes sir, we found him in the park across the road" the abbey guard said respectfully.

" Really" Boris raised an eyebrow, he didn't think Kai was foolish enough to venture near the abbey so soon after the world championships. He turned to the second guard and finally noticed the Chinese teen his smile grew bigger if that was possible and the guards had to suppress a shudder.

" Ah, I see young Kai wasn't alone." he said thoughtfully, he didn't ask why they had brought Ray here because he really didn't care. 

" Sir, what should we do with them?" the first guard asked still holding Kai.

" Put them in a cell" Boris said and waved them out.

" I'm sorry sir, but all the four cells are taken" Boris thought for a moment and again his eyes gleamed coldly and dangerously.

" Split them up and put them in with one of the boys," he said. The guards bowed and left with the two teens. _Things are going to become very interesting_ Boris thought grinning coldly.

_____________________________________________________________________

Well what do you think should I continue?, this is my first try at writing angst, it will become darker later in the story but I'll slip in a few fluffy bits too. ~Lady Leah~ 


	2. chapter two

AN: well here's another chapter enjoy, see first chapter for warning and summary. This chapter is a little darker than the first, so if you don't like violence/torture or yaoi. Then don't read.

(Disclaimer) I don't own any of the recognised characters from Beyblade, I have merely borrowed them for a while, and I do not get paid in any way for writing this.

****

Warning: This chapter contains child abuse. 

Chapter two

With a heavy sigh Ian gingerly moved his hurting body, he gazed over into the dark corner of the cell and watched the heavily breathing teen grimace in pain, a whimper escaped his bruised lips and his body trembled, the teen had been slung into Ian's cell

Three hours ago by Boris himself, this teen of course was Alexander the son of the Abbey's ruthless director his body bruised and bleeding and his clothes were mere rags of what they used to be. 

Ian knew Alexander a little they were both the same age and shared a dorm room for a sort time, the smallest Demolition boy wondered why he was here, the last Ian had heard were the rumours spreading round the Abbey about Alexander's loss against his match with Tyson and how Boris had sent him to some of the other cells in the Abbey.

The poor boy was muttering to himself none-stop upon his arrival and he didn't even acknowledge Ian or any of his surroundings.

And then to Ian's total shock two more new arrivals had been brought in, both hanging limply in the Abbey guards arms Ian gasped sharply when he recognised both boys straight away as Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon from the Bladebreakers. Worried Thoughts raced through his head Ian had hoped Kai would get away from this hellhole and get on with his life, he felt sorry for Ray who it seemed had been dragged into this mess for no apparent reason. 

" P…please f-father…no…more" tears mingled with the dried blood on Alexander's face and a soft sob escaped his lips bruised arm hugged his knees, his eyes once bright in colour were dull and empty taking an a glazed effect. Tears poured down his bruised and bloodied face and he cried but not in pain or self pity but in rage and hate, sure he felt the stabbing pain from his aggravated wounds but the hate and rage burned inside him like wild fire blocking out all other feelings physical and mental. 

A harsh laugh escaped his lips and Ian shuddered seeing the mad glint in the boys eyes, he shakily stood up and wobbled over to the bared cell door he held onto the cold metal bars and sighed wearily and sadly then he turned to Ian a small smile graced his face taking away the look of madness that was ever present before.

" I'm only half crazy," he told the smallest Demolition boy quietly.

Ian nodded not willing to talk just in case he upset the disturbed boy; Alexander wobbled over to the small boy and sat down next to him. They remained silent neither one wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that hung in the air.

" What happened to you, Alexander?" Ian whispered meeting the other boy's dull eyes,

A single tear escaped the other boys eye and slid slowly down his face the shadows of memories passed through his eyes as he remembered how the man he called father beat him over and over again saying he was worthless and should never had been born.

Anger cursed through his veins and a hate he'd never felt before all this anger and hate was at his father the cruel man who takes pleasure in others pain.

" Alexander…" Ian asked attentively.

" Leave it Ian…I don't want to talk about it" Alexander said quietly looking off into space, Ian sighed wondering what Boris had done to his only child, was it so bad and tortures that it was causing Alexander to slowly lose his mind?

" Death would be better than this" Alexander whispered in a pained voice and closing his eyes he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

~*~ 

" Kai…" the name escaped his lips in a whisper, golden eyes opened weakly and looked around the small dark room he didn't know where he was or what had happened; one minute he was talking to Kai and then everything went dark. Shivering slightly from the cold Ray hugged himself trying to get warm, his head hurt and he felt dizzy and slightly nauseous.

He was afraid, cold and worried about Kai, he shuddered dreading to think where he was yet already knowing he was in the Abbey. The stone floor was cold and uncomfortable to sit on their was hardly any light so he didn't know if anyone else was with him and he was worried hoping Boris hadn't hurt Kai.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his blade that glowed warmly in welcome a smile graced his face and he silently thanked the gods that his blade hadn't been taken or destroyed into tiny pieces.

A shuffling noise caught the teen's attention he scanned the dark cell with his bright golden eyes and saw faintly a figure moving slowly across from the Chinese teen. Cautiously Ray made his way over to the figure lying on a bed of straw and gasped upon seeing Bryan, his anger towards the violet-eyed teen was forgotten as he looked over the unconscious teen.

Several deep lacerations covered his pale arms blood slowly seeping from them, the injuries on his body weren't too severe, and there were many angry bruises and scratches along his arms and face. Carefully Ray moved away from the unconscious teen he couldn't help feeling pity for Bryan even though he attacked Ray during their match. Anger over came Ray he clenched his teeth and growled softly.

It was only a game nothing more, nothing less, Blader's shouldn't get punished for losing and no one deserved to be treated they way Boris treats them. Kai's word came floating back into his head " your pain is his pleasure" Ray finally understood why the Demolition boys were cold and ruthless, and why they couldn't afford to lose any match they fought. 

The Chinese boy stood up and began pacing backwards and forwards; he failed to notice Violet eyes watching him sadly. Ray looked at the Blade in his hands and a sudden thought accrued; he pulled out his launcher and set up his blade however before he could pull the ripcord a quiet voice spoke.

" It won't work" there was no malice or coldness in the voice.

Ray turned facing Bryan he regarded they violet-eyed boy thoughtfully; Ray wasn't sure he could ever forgive that boy in front of him but upon hearing the pain in his voice and seeing how helpless he looked the Driger master put his blade away and sat down next to Bryan.

" Why are…you here?" curious eyes watched the confused look cross Rays face.

" Not sure…I was with Kai one minute and then I woke up in here" golden eyes widened as Ray realised he didn't know where Kai was or if he was okay.

" Oh god…please be okay Kai" the words were whispered softly yet they echoed around the chamber of cells, so all who were locked up could hear the panic in Rays voice.

Bryan stayed silent watching the Chinese boys eyes widen in panic and fear for his friend and team captain, the violet eyed boy knew how the other felt, ever since Tala had been taken away by Boris the worry was eating away at him, that and Spencer had also been taken some two hours ago by the Abbey guards.

" I'm…fine, Ray don't worry" Kai's voice said weakly from the next cell.

Ray walked over to the bared cell door and there was Kai leaning on the identical bars for support. A small trail of dried blood streaked down his face, his eyes looked a little unfocused telling Ray that the boy had just come round from unconsciousness.

" Did they hurt you?" Kai asked hoping against hope they hadn't.

" Not really…they only knocked me out" a sigh of relief was heard from Kai and he slid down the bared door and sat on the cold floor, Ray looked over at Bryan who turned his eyes away from him in shame. 

" Welcome to the Hellhole" he said closing his eyes.

~*~

Cold eyes watched with a hungry passion as three Abbey guards pined the red haired boy against the hard stone wall, every bit of pain the boy felt reflected in his clear blue eyes, Boris could see the boy was trembling and it made his smile widen with satisfaction oh, how he loved watching people suffer and loved it even more when he broke them. His son Alexander was nearing the breaking point of that Boris was sure and he was waiting for that time to come where he'd look upon the face of his useless, weak and pitiful child and hear him beg for death.

" That's enough, I think I'll take over from here" Boris said smirking at the red-heads wide eyed look of fear, the three guards left as ordered and Boris slowly approached the red-head who slid down onto the floor unable the stand on his shaking legs.

Tala stiffened in fear as Boris pulled him off the floor roughly, he turned his clear blue eyes away from the man before him and concentrated on looking at the bear wall, the mans fist connected with the red-heads cheek leaving a angry red make and causing tears to well up in his eyes but they didn't fall he wouldn't let them, he wasn't going to let Boris see him cry.

" I can practically smell your fear, boy," Boris growled in his ear dangerously.

A sob tried to escape him and he the tears were stinging his eyes, Boris tightened his grip on the boys' shirt bringing his face closer to Tala's so they were eye level with each other.

" You have failed me one too many times, but this time you will regret making every single one of those mistakes, I'm going to punish you and your team until one by one you break before me and lose the will to live" his face came even closer to Tala's and the boy whimpered in fear causing Boris to smile cruelly satisfied the teen feared him.

A sharp pain shot through his stomach as Boris' Knee sharply connected causing the boy to go into a coughing fit and blood spilling out of his mouth it dripped down his chin and then slowly down his neck. 

Another blow connected with his head and he fell back hitting his head again on the wall with an audible 'crack' he cried out, he wanted to run but Boris grabbed his fiery-red hair and threw him onto the hard floor the tears he'd tried so hard to hold back spilled down his face mingling with blood and sweat.

Again the Abbey director grabbed the boy by his hair roughly and dragged out of the office through the cold empty halls of the abbey, they passed several guards all of whom sneered at the boy as he and Boris passed, finally after what seemed like forever Boris pushed open a steel door and walked in still dragging the beaten teen.

Boris stopped outside of the first cell, which held Ian and Alexander prisoner a sneer twisted on his face and he roughly threw Tala into the wall again his head connected with the hard abbey walls and he slid down onto the floor his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his nose had started to bleed and more tears slid down his cheeks.

" You see what happens to failures Alexander, I have been lenient with you so far. But no more you will see and feel my wrath" Alexander looked at his father with fear and the mad glint returned to his eyes as he faced his father. Ian's eyes were brimming with tears as he saw the damage Boris had caused Tala and he wondered how Tala had managed to live through this beating he surly wouldn't have been able to take half of what his team captain had been through with out giving up on the will to live.

" You sick bastard, why do you do these things?" Alexander spat his voice full of rage and hate directed toward the man in front of him. Ian moved back toward the back wall in fear as Boris unlocked the cell door and grabbed Alexander by the throat.

Ian, Tala, Ray, Kai and Bryan watched as Boris punched his only child in the face, the ring on the abbey directors finger slashed his sons cheek and blood escaped the wound rolling down his face the thing Boris wasn't expecting however was for Alexander to lick the blood as it neared his mouth and smirk at his father, bewildered by the boys actions Boris rose an eyebrow.

" I-hate-you" the boy said and spat a mix of blood and saliva into his fathers face.

Smirking at the boy he wiped the spittle from his face and made one last blow on the boys temple successfully knocking the boy unconscious, he kicked the boy back into the cell and locked the door.

" You will regret that Alexander, of that I assure you" Boris said not really caring if the boy heard him or not, he grabbed Tala and dragged him over to the cell where the now conscious Kai stood glaring at him. The smile on Boris' face grew colder and more dangerous as he eyed Kai, Lord Voltaire will be pleased to know that he, Boris had captured the traitor and together they would make him pay and by the end the boy would beg for death.

Next the abbey directors eyes looked toward the Chinese teen staring between him and Tala with wide fearful eyes, Boris really wasn't interested in the golden-eyed teen but still it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun maybe he'd torture the boy and record it on film then he could send it to the Bladebreakers, Boris' eye lit up that could be fun he'd love to see their faces when they see their poor friends in pain, he wouldn't of course let them know the two teens were here or that he'd sent the tape. Because that would only lead the BBA to raid the abbey, hmm…he could always have the abbey guards torture them in normal street clothes. He'd think about that and decided what to do later. 

" I'm afraid I can't stay long, I have important business to take care of" Boris told them madness shining in his eyes he unlocked the cell which held Kai and threw the bloodied and beaten form of Tala in, then he locked the door and with one last glance at Ray he smirked and left.

__________________________________________________________________

Yes for those who asked the pairings are Kai/Tala and Ray/Bryan. So what did you think, your probably wondering why I brought Alexander into the story well it's all part of the plot and he has a really big part later too ~Lady Leah~ 


	3. chapter three

AN: I'm so glad your all enjoying the story, I don't think I've ever has so many reviews on the same day I've posted one of my story's, you guys rock! So here's another chapter for you all. For summary and warnings see chapter one.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and never will, I do however own Kyle and the plot.) 

Chapter three.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked leaning against the wall eyes closed arms crossed, when he received no answer from the red head, he opened his eyes and saw blood dripping down his face.

" You shouldn't blame yourself for Boris' actions towards you or your team. It's not your fault" the red head looked up his eyes blazing with anger. 

" Yes Kai, it is my fault I failed to win the match and now my team will suffer" Tala snapped the lack of sleep, nutrition and the pain was getting to him and causing him to lose control over his anger. 

Kai remained silent his eyes curiously observing the red head, he noted the pain the boy was in the fresh blood covered his clothes; Boris had sure done a good gob of beating the redhead. 

" There's no need to snap my head off" Kai said coldly glaring at the other boy.

" Whatever " Tala said coldly he stood up and moved over and sat on the small bed of straw and closed his eyes. 

" Your still mad at me, aren't you" it wasn't a question but a statement.

" Naturally" came the cold reply.

" Will you at least look at me whilst I try to explain" Kai asked losing his temper, which was a rear occurrence in itself. The only other person besides Tyson who could anger Kai was Tala with his coldness. Kai and Tala had been really close during their time together at the abbey, they were best friends and Kai valued that friendship.

" Why? " the red head snapped turning his cold angry sapphire blue eyes on the other boy.

" JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE. DAMNMIT!" Kai yelled losing his cool, his angry outburst echoed around the quiet cells and Kai knew he shouldn't have yelled at the teen like that. 

" My, my Kai you know you shouldn't keep all your anger locked up like that" Tala said sarcastically. He stood up and walked over to Kai so they were both eye-to-eye giving each other cold glares.

" Why don't you just stay on your side of the cell and I'll stay on mine Kai, because I've nothing to say to you" that hurt Tala had never spoken to him like that before.

" God damnmit Tala, I've had enough of your attitude" Kai said and pinned the redhead against the wall. He refused to let the teen go untill he got some answers.

" Get off me, Kai." Tala hissed through clenched teeth.

" No!" Kai said glareing at the teen.

" I hate you Kai, are you happy now" Kai's eyes widened at these words, why was Tala acting like this? He was never this cruel before, what had changed him?

" I hate you for leaving me, I hate you for ignoring me when you returned and most of all I hate you because you broke your promise" Kai blinked numbly he as he remembered the said promise; when they were children Kai and Tala had made a promise to each other vowing to always be there for each other, no matter what.

' But most of all Kai, I hate you for making me feel this way' Tala added silently. 

" I-I'm sorry Tala" Kai said releasing the boy, he walked into a dark corner and closed his eyes trying hard to stop himself from crying _after all _he thought _emotions are weak._

An uncomfortable silence remained in the air and both teens kept well away from each other as much as they possiblely could in the small cell.

~*~

" Yes what is it?" Boris asked looking towards the now opening office door, a very nervous looking abbey guard walked in and stood before Boris, his hands trembling.

" S-sir Kyle has escaped, I have men searching the abbey for him. But as of yet we've seen nothing of the boy" Boris looked up his eyes going wide with fear.

" How did this happen and why didn't you stop him?" Boris demanded slamming the papers he was holding down on the table, with such force the table's legs shook.

"W-well sir we were punishing him and he called out to his Bit Beast, which appeared moments later and while we were distracted the boy got away" a sharp intake of breath was heard from Boris, he couldn't afford to let the boy escape if Voltaire found out then Boris' life would be over.

" I want everyone and I mean everyone of your men to search the abbey, we must not let him get away. Understand!" the guard nodded quickly and left the room.

" You will not escape Kyle, I'll make sure of it" Boris said turning back the papers on his desk.

~*~

" Where are they?" Tyson said pacing the room; Kai and Ray had been gone for hours.

" I'm sure there fine Tyson, they know how to look after themselves." Kenny assured the navy haired boy.

" I'm not so sure, chief," the navy haired boy muttered looking out of the hotel window.

" Hey, if Kai and Ray aren't back by tomorrow then we'll call Mr Dickinson and then we'll go and look for them, Okay." Max piped up. Tyson turned to the blond boy and gave a small nod, his eyes reflecting the worry he felt.

' _Where are you, guys. I know something's wrong I can feel it' _the Dragoon master thought as he gazed at the half moon.

~*~

" How are you doing?" Ray asked looking over at Bryan.

The other boy shrugged " not too bad " he said not meeting Ray's golden eyes.

" Listen Bryan I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for what you did to me, but I'd like to call a truce between us, at least until we get out of here anyway" Bryan looked up startled his eyes met Rays golden orbs and he nodded holding out his hand.

" I agree " he said shaking Rays hand as their fingers touched Bryan felt his skin tingle, he was bewildered that had never happened before, he was brought out of his musings by loud voices out coming from outside the chamber, one he knew was Boris and the other was most likely a guard.

" What is so important that you have disturbed me, you're supposed to be checking the abbey for the escaped brat " Boris snapped

" My apologies sir, but it's most important I tell you this" came the respectful reply.

" Go on" Boris said.

" The Blades belonging to the Demolition boys have been taken, sir" 

" Kyle" Boris growled angrily.

" Find him, get those Blades back and be watchful he's very skilled in stealth and he has his Bit Beast with him" Boris said sounding as unbelievable as it may seem, Unnerved.

" Yes sir, I'll alert all the guards" the guard said and walked away.

The chamber door opened flooding the cells with light and making the occupants shield their eyes from the bright light, having gotten used to the dark the light hurt their eyes. Boris walked in looking angry and unnerved he walked down to the two end cells and faced the four boys.

" You might like to know that your little friend has escaped" he said looking pointedly at Tala and Bryan.

"Good gets him away from you then doesn't it" Tala spat glaring at the purple haired man.

Boris ignored Tala and continued speaking his voice cold and hard " I think one of you may know where he could be, if you tell me I'll make it worth your while" he said.

" I would never tell you whatever you offered me." Tala said coldly his eyes full of hate and a little worry for the runaway boy.

" Tala, I didn't know you were so fond of Kyle."

" It's none of your business " Tala snapped his eyes burning with rage.

" Very well, it dose not matter whether you tell me where his is or not, because I'll find him before Voltaire arrives to collected him" Tala's eyes widened at the directors words.

" What dose Voltaire want with Kyle?" Bryan said coldly

" Hmm…" Boris murmured tapping his jaw in thought. " I'll tell you but before I do, you must tell me some of the brats hiding places" Tala shook his head unwilling to help Boris, Bryan however had come up with a plan he knew every place Kyle loved to hide and every place in the abbey where he wouldn't go, so maybe if he sent Boris to the places he wouldn't go the boy would still have a chance of getting away.

" He like to hang out in the tower" Bryan said of course it was a complete lie but Boris didn't know that, and plus Kyle hated hights so he'd never go up their.

" Now tell us what Voltaire wants with Kyle" Bryan demanded. A smirk appeared on the older mans face, which unnerved the four teens.

" Very well I'll tell you, Lord Voltaire only whishes to spend some quality time with his youngest grandson" Boris said smirking at the wide eyed looks he was reciving.

_____________________________________________________________________

Note: Kyle is not really important in this story, but because I need him for the sequal I thought I'd mention him now, he will make an appearance later too. Next chapter: Boris explains and Bryan and Ray talk. ~Lady Leah~ 


	4. chapter four

AN: for warnings and summary see chapter one.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor do I get paid in any way for writing this, I do however own Kyle and the plot.)

Chapter four

The four teens stood staring at Boris in disbelieve how was that possible Tala, Bryan and Kai knew only too well that Kai's parents had died. So it was impossible for Kyle to be Kai's brother because he was only eight years old, also Voltaire had no other Children apart from Kai's father. 

" Your lying" Kai said coldly " my grandfather only had one child and that was my father. And he died not long after I was born" Boris laughed coldly shacking his head.

" Kai I thought you knew your grandfather better than that. He has the worlds most skilled scientists here, all we simply needed was an egg from your mother and semen from your father, to grow our very own child." the four teens looked at Boris in a mix of horror and anger.

" You're sick, how could anyone do such a sad thing like grow a child?" Ray said growling in anger. " Dose he know he's a project, an experiment?" anger burned in Rays narrowed eyes, he was losing control and wanted nothing more than to punch Boris so hard he'd never forget it.

Kai was silent his eyes were wide, all his life he thought Boris and his Grandfather mad but now…he knew they truly were mad. The words _I have a brother_ raced in his mind over and over again. Yes he had a brother with the same blood that ran through Kai's veins, but there was one difference Kai was born and created in love by his parents. But Kyle was just created…grown in a lab and Boris had more than likely told the boy all sorts of lies about where he came from or who his parents were.

" Well…" Ray growled balling his hands into fists. " Dose he know…answer me you sick freak" Boris was silent staring at them with a mad smile on his face. Bryan and Tala grabbed their cellmates firmly in case they tried something stupid, Ray tried pushing Bryan away but the other boy wasn't having it and stood his ground firmly. Kai didn't even react to Tala's touch his wide eyes were glazed and the red head could feel the other boy tremble slightly. 

" Get away from me " Kai's voice was quiet and deadly calm.

" What did you just say" Boris snapped angry at the blue haired boy's tone of voice and disrespect.

" I said get away from me, you sick fucking freak" Boris looked as if he was ready to strike Kai, he didn't however much he wanted too because the chamber doors swung open admitting one abbey guard and a squirming child being held roughly by his shirt.

The boy was short and had really dark spiky blue hair, his eyes were dark forest green and he was dressed in a plain black T-shirt and dark blue baggy combat pants, he also had a black cloak resting on his shoulders.

The child was too busy struggling under the guard's hard grip around his waist to notice Boris or the six teens that occupied the cells, though Spencer was still not back yet and his teammates were growing more and more worried by the minute.

" Ah…speak of the devil " Boris smirked, hearing the directors voice the boys head shot up and his green eyes narrowed.

" The little brat thought, he could get passed us at the gate, sir but we caught him" the guard said proudly and the boy rolled his eyes.

" Please…if that gate hadn't been so icy I'd be long gone, you fat moron," the child said not even flinching under Boris' piercing glare.

" Will you just shut up, brat?" the guard growled rubbing his head with his free hand

" Oh…I'm sorry am I giving you a headache," the child drawled sounding bored.

" ARRGH…just shut up"

" No…I don't think I will"

" Then I'll make you shut up," the guard argued back, the six teens and Boris watched as the grown man and the child argued glaring at each other. If they hadn't just found out about Kyle's parentage and if Boris wasn't present the scene would have been very funny.

" ENOUGH!" Boris yelled finally losing his patience with the arguing pair, his eyes narrowed dangerously and the two shut up straight away although Kyle showed the director no respect and just glared at him.

" Kyle you've been a very naughty boy and so you will stay in here until Voltaire arrives." Boris said sternly and coldly.

" Great…just great. I'm sure to have a good time" Kyle said sarcastically on the outside he seemed perfectly calm, but inside he was so scared he didn't want to see Voltaire again. Not after the last time the old man visited and Kyle ended up being looked after by the Demolition boys for two weeks because he had been beaten so badly. " Can I stay in the empty cell?" Kyle asked looking hopeful.

" No you can stay with Tala and Kai…now in you go" Boris said opening the door and shoving the boy inside, once the director had locked the door he gave the child one last look and left smirking to himself.

~*~

" What's wrong Tala, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Kyle asked, it had been twenty minutes since Boris left and ever since then Tala and the other boy Kai had been giving him funny looks and he didn't like it one bit.

" Err…nothings wrong really, but you should start trying to stay out of trouble" Tala said sternly.

" Hey …lighten up a bit will ya, oh. I almost forgot" Kyle said reaching into the bag he had hidden under his cloak and producing four Beyblades. " Here I rescued them before they were destroyed or hidden away from you" he handed over Tala's Wolborg blade.

" Thanks kid" Tala smiled as he looked over his blade relief flooding through him, it felt good to have his blade back.

" No problem, it was fun getting past all the security mechanisms, old Boris put up," he said puffing out his chest.

" Drop the mask Kyle, I know you better then this" Tala said, he knew the boy was scared and upset about Voltaire coming over and no matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions, Tala always saw throught his mask. In fact Kyle was, even if he didn't resemble Kai in looks, they were both alike in attitude and strength. 

" I don't know what your babbleing on about," Kyle said but even as he did Kai and Tala saw his mask breaking, as tears welled up in his eye and he tried holding back a sob. 

" I need to think" Kyle muttered to himself and pulled out a dark red Beyblade, he set it up and launched it onto the cold stone floor and did nothing but watch it spin.

Tala could now see, that after what Boris had told them minutes ago. Weren't that different from each other and maybe that's why Tala, himself has taken to the child so quickly after they first met. Kai and Kyle had a lot in common for one spining his blade always helped Kai to think.

__

' Something's going on I know it. I mean I'm not being paranoid Am I.' Kyle thought watching his blade, and so he wasn't in the least bit surprised when the bit chip on his blade glowed dark red, it took as a sigh that his Bit Beast didn't think he was being paronoied.

__

' Tala and the others are hiding something from me, and I intend to find out what' he was staring at his blade intently as these thoughts raced through his mind. He didn't noitce the other two teens glaring at each other.

__

{I think you should let it be, for a time at least} a cool voice said inside his head.

__

' Why?' Kyle thought back.

__

{I'm not sure yet, but I know I'm right so let it be, for now}

__

' Fine…fine I'll let it be, for now anyway' Klye said crossing his arms in defeat and he heard one chuckle from the voice before it disappeared.

__

' Hey B, come back' Kyle thought using the nickname he used for his Bit Beast.

{Yes, what is it?} There was a slight hint of worry in his voice.

__

' Thanks' Kyle thought smiling to himself.

{For what?} Kyle chuckled hearing the confusion in his voice 

' For stoping me from most likely doing something stupid or dangerous'

{It's okay can I go now?} The voice asked.

" Yes, yes you can go now, B." Kyle said out loud, not realising he'd done so.

" Whom are you talking too?" a cool voice said, Kyle turned to look at the teen he didn't know and shrugged.

" Myself" he said holding out his hand, his blade retuned to his hand. " Who are you?" Kyle asked merrily his green eyes twinkling.

" Kai Hiwatari" 

" How weird my names Kyle Hiwatari, do you think we're related?" he asked bouncing on the balls of his feet with that air of innocent curiosity children always seem to have, and besides Kyle had always wanted an older brother.

Kai didn't answer he really wanted to belive this child was his brother, but before he told the boy anything he wanted proof and that would have to wait untill they got out of the abbey, If indeed they ever did.

~*~

" I still can't belive what that sick freak did" Ray muttered sitting down next to Bryan.

" I know how you feel, but we can't tell Kyle about any of this. If indeed he is Kai''s brother then we should have a D.N.A test done to make sure. If we ever get out of here" Ray leaned back against the wall and sighed.

" You and Tala really like the kid, don't you?" Ray asked creaking an eye open and peering at the violet-eyed boy.

Bryan laughed quietly making Ray smile he'd never heard Bryan laugh or show any sort of emotion but when he did, you could see the change from his cold demeanour and no one would believe the Chinese teen if he told them Bryan was okay to get along with and wasn't the cold uncaring person he made himself out to be.

" He's slyer than Ian and can be colder than even Kai and Tala put together and he's the most sarcastic little kid I've ever met, but yeah I like him, in fact I more than like him I love him like the little brother I never had. So do the others" Ray felt his heart flutter as he listened to Bryan talk with so much emotion in his voice the Chinese boy could practically feel it himself.

" He sounds like Kevin and I reckon they'd get along great" Ray chuckled, and then fell silent as he remembered that he might never see his friends again. He pictured all their faces in his minds eye he could see them, smiling, laughing and just plain being happy. He smiled sadly exposing cat like fangs.

" Are you thinking about your friends?" Bryan asked watching the golden-eyed teen as he nodded his golden eyes diming a little with saddnes. " Don't worry you'll see them again. I promise you that I'll help you get out of here Ray Kon and then maybe you can forgive me for what I did" Bryan looked in the Chinese boys golden eyes and Ray knew he meant what he said.

Ray shivered suddenly feeling cold he rubbed his hands up and down his arms in a attempt to create a little warmth, his attempt to gain warmth failed as the chamber grew colder and the night waned on.

" I'm going to get some sleep" Bryan said and flopped onto the straw bed.

" Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired myself" agreed the golden-eyed boy and he lied down on the hard, cold floor of their cell and closed his eyes. He couldn't however much he tired get comfortable as the hard floor hurt his back and with no blanket he began felling colder.

" Ray" Bryan said softly 

"Hmm " came the sleepy reply.

" You can lie next to me if your not comfortable, plus it would generate a little warmth." Bryan was thankful it was dark because it hid his blushing cheeks from the Chinese teens eyes. Ray said and did nothing for a few moments, he was a little unsure but in the end he decided it would be more comfortable and a little warmer. He moved over to the straw bed and lied down next to the blushing Russian.

" Thanks Bryan, I apreciate it" Ray smiled and closed his eyes.

" Don't mention it" Bryan whispered watching the Driger master with his own little smile and then he too closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Aww… I loved writing that little Ray/Bryan moment and don't worry there will be loads more plus some Kai/Tala moments but they'll be later. Kyle will be in it untill chapter seven and as I said in my last mote: I just wanted to introduce him because he'll be in the sequel. Next chapter: the Bladebreakers report there team mates missing and Spencer returns but not in good helth… ~Lady Leah~ 


End file.
